The current mainstream in the semiconductor industry resides in diodes, transistors, ICs, LSIs and VLSIs of the resin encapsulation type. Epoxy resins have superior moldability, adhesion, electrical properties, mechanical properties, and moisture resistance to other thermosetting resins. It is thus a common practice to encapsulate semiconductor devices with epoxy resin compositions. Semiconductor devices are now used in every area of the modern society, for example, in electric appliances and computers. As a guard against accidental fire, the semiconductor encapsulating materials are required to be flame retardant.
Halogenated epoxy resins (typically chlorinated and brominated epoxy resins) combined with antimony trioxide are often blended in epoxy resin compositions in order to enhance flame retardance. This combination of a halogenated epoxy resin with antimony trioxide has great radical-trapping and air-shielding effects in the vapor phase, thus conferring a high fire-retarding effect.
In a high-temperature environment, however, such flame retardants as halides (typically chlorides and bromides) and antimony compounds are decomposed to give rise to chemical reaction at connections between gold wires and aluminum lines. This results in an increased resistance at the connections or even disconnection, inviting malfunction. In addition, the halogenated epoxy resins generate noxious gases during combustion, and antimony trioxide has powder toxicity. Given their negative impact on human health and the environment, it is desirable to entirely exclude these fire retardants from resin compositions.
In view of the above demand, studies have been conducted on the use of hydroxides such as Al(OH)3 and Mg(OH)2 or phosphorus-containing fire retardants in place of halogenated epoxy resins and antimony trioxide. Unfortunately, because of various problems associated with the use of these alternative compounds, such as inferior curability of the resin composition during molding and poor moisture resistance in the cured product, they are not yet ready for practical application.